one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruin
'Ruin '(滅亡, Metsubo) is a highly powerful, living breathing biological metal lifeform, and an extremely destructive mysterious being which was being held captive by the earth defense force, where it was subjected to numerous, highly painful, torturous experiments on its physiology in the EDF's pursuits of harnessing the power of monsters. Following nagoya's incursion to the EDF base where it was being held, it escaped thanks to his efforts, freeing every monster within the facility, and subsequently it swore its eternal loyalty to nagoya, acknowledging him as its master, and using its possession abilities, it finds residence within his car, giving nagoya a proverbial nagoya-mobile. Appearance Physical Form Ruin has numerous physical forms. It is quite omnifarious, being composed out of intelligent metal, every last one of the atoms which compose its body move about and alter their shape according to the hive-mind intelligence which they have. Ruin can move about in a cluster-like form, floating to and from places, or join together to form a singular rather large body, generally taking on the physical manifestation of a four-legged creature similar to both a horse and some kind of predatory tiger or a dog. Container Form In order to hide its presence from others, ruin most commonly takes on a container which houses itself within more than anything else. It has possessed numerous different objects and forms of technology, capable of integrating in a symbiotic fashion with any form of technology. It's current form is that of the car which its current master, nagoya bought during his first year at sahanji high school, blending into plain sight and taking on the manifestation of a high end sports car. (ruin is basically a modiied toyota supra). Awoken Form When the situation calls for it, ruin can show its true powers by severely altering and transforming the host which it is currently occupying. This allows it to stretch its powers and its inherent ability to raise the power and strength of any object which it possesses to the very limit, making its container many times more powerful. Essentially, ruin upgrades its host, becoming longer, larger, more powerful more durable, and generating new weapons systems (literally transforming into a batmobile of sorts). Personality General Personality Telepathic Link Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Origin Of Ruin Synopsis Powers & Abilities Object Possession Quotes Quotes About Ruin Quotes Spoken By Ruin Trivia *Ruin is based on the same ruin from the darksiders: wrath of war video game, as well as the general ruin from the four horsemen of the apocalyspe myth, in which ruin is a massive, powerful horse which represents cataclysm and destruction. Upon his back is saddled war, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. *Ruin's ability to possess objects, or rather, integrate with outside sources of technolgy is heavily inspired by the properties of transformium which appear in the transformers movies directed by michael bay. Ruin is capable of drastically changing and altering his physical shape and manifestation at any time in the same way, but his possession abilities are inspired by that of a virus. Category:Characters Category:Monsters